


Know Your Place

by Gay_Bieber



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: Aaron Diaz thought he was gonna have a quiet shift in his bar, that was until international Pop star Justin Bieber decided to visit and turn his night upside down.





	Know Your Place

Aaron Diaz was working late. He was doing an extra shift at his bar in London which played host to some of the most elite celebrities. Currently taking up an entire booth with his friends was Justin Bieber and he was just as much as a douche as he appeared to be.

Loud, rude and obnoxious, his friend weren’t much better either.

“I’ll give you £10 if you serve them” Aaron begs his colleague Becca.

“Fuck that shit, you’re on your own” Becca finished putting the drinks order on the tray ready for Aaron to take to the booth.

“Bitch” Becca just winks at him. He walks over to the booth with the men laughing loudly.

“Do you actually know the words to the song” one of Justin’s friend asked him whilst Aaron was placing there drinks down.

“Dude it’s been number 1 around the world for weeks I don’t give a shit” says Justin proudly. Aaron guessed they’re talking about the embarrassment of Justin not knowing the worlds to despacito. Aaron rolls his eyes placing a drink in front of him.

“Problem?” Justin asks Aaron. Clearly he wasn’t as subtle as he hoped.

“No Sir” he replies.

“Good, know your place and fuck off” everyone around the table laughs high fiving Justin. Aaron grits his teeth and walks away back to the bar.

“Fucking Prick! He doesn’t even give a shit that he doesn’t know the words to his own song” Aaron tells Becca.

“Yeah well he doesn’t need too, he knows he’ll still be a star” replies Becca making more drinks.

“I just find it so hard to believe that someone can be that spoilt”

“It’s Bieber babe what do-” Becca stops and looks at something intently. Aaron turns around and sees Justin walking to the toilets with two of his buddies.

“I’ll see what they’re up to” Becca grabs Aaron’s arm from over he bar stopping him.

“Are you Mad? Let’s just get security”

“If we do that the club will get into shit especially if there’s nothing wrong. He might be a dick but he’s still powerful” says Aaron. He makes his way through the drunk patrons and enters the bathroom.

As soon as he enters he enters he wished he hadn’t. He had walked in on Justin Bieber was doing a line of coke with his friends. Shit.

“Seriously? I’m calling security” before Aaron has a chance to leave the door is slammed shut from behind him. One of the men turn him around and slam him into the door.

“Fucking little punk” he punches Aaron hard in the stomach and shoves him to the floor.

“That’s enough” says Justin. Aaron looks up to see him walking to him. “I can handle this, leave” he says looking down at Aaron. His friends do as he commands and they leave the pair alone.

Justin holds out his hand. Aaron cautiously accepts his help and stands up. He can’t help but notice how beautiful Justin Bieber is up close.

“Now here’s what’s gonna happen” he puts his hands in his pocket and pulls out a wad of 20 pound notes “you’re gonna take this money and you’re not gonna say a word, are you?”

“No sir” Aaron mutters. Justin places the money in Aaron’s hands.

“Good boy. And now, you’re gonna take this money” he pulls out more 20 pound notes. “And you’re gonna suck me off”

“What?” Aaron asks in shock. “You can’t be serious”

“Coke makes me horny” he takes Aaron’s free hands and brings it to his half hard dick. Aaron can’t help the temptation of pressing his hard dick.

“Now be a good boy for daddy, get in that cubicle, and get on your knees” Justin Commands.

Aaron just walk out, tell security and get this ass hole arrested. But he can’t, he’s drawn to the power and cockiness of the man stood in front of him.

Against his better judgment he mutters “yes sir” and makes his way to a cubicle.

He does as he’s told and sinks to his knees. Justin giggles cockily and he enters to cubicle locking it slowly.

Aaron looks up at Justin with pleading eyes. He’s desperate for his Dick. Justin undoes his pants smirking down at Aaron. He pulls them down over his ass revealing his tight Calvin Klein underwear. Aaron’s mouth waters. He’s seen Justin’s naked pictures of course but the hard bulge is so much thicker in real life. There’s a wet patch forming at the base of Justin’s calvins. Aaron’s mouth waters and he licks at the wet patch tasting Justin’s pre cum.

Justin moans and pulls against Aaron’s hair. Aaron can’t wait anymore, he pulls Justin’s underwear down to reveal a long thick dick with a bright pink, wet head at the tip. Justin has a full bush having not trimmed in a while which just turns Aaron on even more.

Aaron wastes no more time. Desperate, he takes the dick in his mouth and starts sucking. Justin’s head thuds against the cubicle “fuck” he mutters.

Aaron bobs up and down the long dick. Tasting his sweet pre cum. With one hand he wants the thick member off and uses the other to explore Justin’s body.

Justin’s body is firm against his hands. Soft minus the corse thick hairs trailing from his belly button to his pubes.

“Fucking slut” Justin breathes “fuck you’re good” this splurges Aaron more. Determined to make this cocky god of a man cum.

He can’t resist feeling his soft nipples and his dick lays thick and heavy in his mouth. Feeling the nubs harden against his touch.

Justin growls and grabs Aaron by his hair and stars fucking his mouth.

“That’s it bitch” Tears starts to fall from Aaron’s eyes “take my Fucking dick”

Aaron feels the head of Justin’s dick thicken in his mouth. He’s close. Justin pulls his dick from Aaron’s mouth and starts wanking himself off. The sound of Aaron’s spit around his dick and he gets himself off nearly makes Aaron cum in his pants.

“I’m gonna cum on your face” he pants. He forces Aaron’s head down “open your mouth, you’re gonna taste what a real man tastes like” Aaron opens wide. Awaiting Justin’s cum.

“Fuck, Fuck Fuck” Justin’s faces screws up and he growls. Then, he’s cumming. Hot and thick against Aaron’s face. Landing on his forehead, cheeks and inside his mouth. Some lands on his Neck. Aaron closes his mouth and Swallows what Justin gave him. He tastes strong and bitter but Aaron loves every drop of it.

Justin starts coming down from his orgasim and pulls his pants back him. He giggles and thums his own cum against his cheek gathering some in his hands. He bring his own cum to his mouth.

“Mmm, I taste good” he unlocks the cubicle and leaves Aaron on his knees covered in cum. Aaron should feel disgusted but he’s honestly never been so turned on in all his life.


End file.
